


Indulge

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Nickroe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick can't help thinking about Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

He’s perfectly symmetric. Those big brown eyes that you’d sometimes say looked like puppies eyes; the way his hair falls to one side and curls gently at the ends and his soft, laughter laced voice.

It’s not that you love him, it’s more that you kind of like him. Maybe it’s because he loves you and that he’d die for you in a moment. 

But there’s that nagging voice in the back of your mind each time you indulge in thinking of him. It’s the voice that reminds you that you’ve got a girlfriend, even though she can’t remember you. It’s the voice that reminds you that you’ve got a reputation, even though you put all that on the line to become best friends with a wesen.

And as you lie in your bed that may as well be empty for all Juliette could remember, you think of those eyes, those curls and that voice – and you indulge.

Maybe you do love him.


End file.
